The subject invention or inventions as alluded to above are directed to a device or devices for obtaining samples of a hot liquid, such as, for example, a molten material or metal for analysis.
Various devices for such purposes have been utilized, such as, for example, those disclosed in my U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,552,214 dated Jan. 5, 1971; 3,656,346 dated Apr. 18, 1972 and 4,002,071 dated Jan. 11, 1977.
Reference is also made to my pending application Ser. No. 075,941 having a filing date of Sept. 17, 1979 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,902 and an application Ser. No. 107,157 having a filing date of Dec. 26, 1979 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,380.
My Patents, above referred to, disclose, among other things, a pair of thick mating sections having enlarged recessed rear extremities and front reduced channel portions which when correctly assembled provide a chamber and a tubular formation, the latter serving as a support for a tubular means for receiving a molten material for flow at the chamber for obtaining a sample from a supply of such a material.
The Patent of Edward A. Kelsey U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,172 dated Nov. 30, 1976 may be considered to be of primary interest since it discloses, among other things, a thick section having an opening and a pair of side members which engage the section to form a chamber but the thick section is not provided with any reduced front channel for accommodating a tubular means for receiving a molten material, nor does this reference, among other things, show a thin side member which cooperates with such a channel to provide a tubular formation for receiving such a tubular means.
Furthermore, all of the Patents and the disclosures in my pending application, above referred to, fail to disclose the invention or inventions disclosed and claimed in the subject application which includes the use of a plurality of sections which can be readily arranged in different superimposed relationships to provide variable forms of subassemblies of devices for obtaining samples of molten material.